Be One with Heart, Wish & Light
by Crazys
Summary: Im going to scare EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY! CUZ CHAPPIE 7 THE SADDEST! IM EEEEVIL! o.O;; Ok, Im scaring myself here... PG13 FOR A REASON THANKYOU VERYMUCH! ^_^;; *updated!* Chapter 10 up! LAsT CH!
1. Chapter 1: The Day Before...

**Chapter 1:The day before...**   
**By: SilverMistress/Nano_SilverArt**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura sat in her seet, scribbling on a peice of paper. After 6 years, she had grown elegently,   
her face had a beautiful glow. Her Auburn hair was still cupped around her face, yet her pigtails grew out,   
and she went around, when not doing her sports and stuff, with a Red Bow on the back of her head.   
She was quite tall for 16, and she was getting alot of attention from most boys. 

"And remember every one," The Princeble announced," Tomarrow is our special day, Sports day! Don't forget to bring a lunch and the family!"   
Sakura smiled widley, she had been waiting for this for about month now.   
"Mind if I do some video taping?"   
"Madison, you have more tapes of me that its like your taping my life!"   
"yeah, your point?" Madison giggled. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Li bent down to touch his toes, stretching for the practise run for the next day. Li had grown too, he was the same when he was 10, cute ^_^, mascular, amnd kind... sorta. o.O   
"Hey Li!" Li looked up and blushed slightly as he saw Sakura running to the track from the school. He blushed slightly more as he saw her outfit. Sakura was wearing   
a Pink T-shirt with matching shorts. Both with a black stripe down the sides. Her Auburn hair was put up into a ponytail in the back, held up with a black scrungy.   
"Let me guess, Madison got ;casual' for you." Li asked, standing.   
Sakura smiled and turned around," THIS is casual for Madsion!" She showed Li her back and on the back of the T-shirt were to small wings, sewed into the pink.   
Li raised an eyebrow, "yeah, I guess your right." 

"OK! Everyone!" Sakura and Li looked at the Coach, who had come out of 'nowhere', "Time to practise! Tomarrows the big day and we want to win some tracks from the other school thats coming! and I think our 2 top Track runners will do us proud!" The Coach smiled merrily at Sakura and Li, Sakura Smiled in reply while Li nodded.   
"Now, Lets get runnin!" 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

[[Ok, reminder! this is sorta like a prolauge, or what ever its called, so The storys short! this chapter atleast.]] 

Sakura flopped to the ground, panting. Li fell back, next to her, panting just as hard. They had been running for an hour now, and they were ready to fall asleep almost!   
"Okay everyone, you can go home now! GREAT work out!"   
"work out indeed!" Sakurafell onto her back, sweating hard.   
"double that."Li panted his head rest on his knees.   
Madison walked up to the 2 tired runners and smiled her usual joy, "You 2 look hot!"   
"what was your first clue." Li looked up, he was wasn't panting anymore, just sweating.   
"I know that!" Madison giggled, tilting her head,"I was wondering if you two would like a nice Iced Cappichino! On me!"   
Sakura sat up straight,"Alright!" Sakura smiled big.   
"really!" Li was a little takn aback by Madisons praposal.   
Madison nodded with another giggle.   
"YES! SUGER!" Sakura stood smiling broadly, fallowed by Li. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**END!**   
**Ok, short. But heck! If I had the exciting stuff in the first chapter, I wouldn't have any story! -_-zzzzZZZZ NO SUSPENCE, NOT VERY EXCITING! :P bboooooring!**   
**Meh. I hope you liked it. I doubt you did, but read the next chapter, much better!**   
**~SilverMistress/Nano_SilverArt**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**Blurb!**   
**Non of the characters in this story are mine, they belong to CLAMP! This is just a fanstory, By ME, For YOU, To READ! ', :| hehehe, new face!**   
**~~~~~~~~**   


BACK!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: The Race

Chapter 2: the Race   
By SilverMistress/Nano_SilverArt   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Li blushed when he saw Sakura, Since the Jr.high had changed its plaocie, kids could wear what they like. Li had Blushed from what Sakura looked like.   
She wore a black tanktop, with a pink Blossom on it, a matching black leather jacket. She also had shorts that were black, with a pink stripe down them, an inverty of the out the day before. Her hair was in a ponytail again, with the bangs cupping around her face like they always did. 

She sat down infront of Li, They had stayed in the same spots as they did 6 years ago.   
"Hey Li!"Sakura turned in her seet and smiled at Li. He blushed slightly,   
"uh.. Hi Sakura."   
"Im so excited! I've been waiting for a month atleast for this day!"   
"uh huh." LI nodded still alittle stunned at Sakura's new outfit. Sakura noticed Li was starring, she smiled,   
"do ya like like it! Madison created it so I can still run with out changing!"   
Li nodded, "yeah... its.. nice" He blushed at his own word. What the HECK! Ive never said nice to sakura before! arg! Thought Li.   
"Thanks!" Sakura didn't really notice. This was one of Madisons first outfits that Sakura really wanted to where. Even if there wasn't any white.   
"Hey Sakura! Li!" Madison came over to the desks, "so how's the new outfit Sakura?"   
"I love it!" Sakura smiled   
"thats good!" 

"Ok class, settle down!" The teacher called out, "we need attendaence before Sports day can start!"   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura looked around, excitment in her face, she was looking for something.   
"What are you looking for Sakura?" Li asked.   
"Sakura!"   
"Julian! Tori!" Sakura ran over to her brother and his friend. Li's eyes slitted in anger. Parsiol jelousy and another part anger cuz Tori was here.   
"Come on! We have to get to the track!" Sakura dragged Tori and Julian, "come on Li!" Sakura said, as she went passed Li. Tori locked glanced with Li, they glared at eachother till Tori passed completly.   
"You guy know where the track is. One moment." Sakura ran back, grabbed Li's hand and began dragging him to the track too. He Blushed when Sakura grabbed him, but blushed more as he past Tori and Julian.   
Julian just smiled and waved, while tori gave Li a peircing glare. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura and Li got in position, other runners lined up in the same formation, The race was about to start.   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The gun went off, the track runners darted down the track, Sakura, Li and a kid from another school were first close together, Sakura didn't like being sandwhiched and went faster breaking form the two boys,   
"Come on Sakura!" Julian called out, Sakura smiled as she past Him and Tori.   
Li went as fast as he could, the other kid was left behind, almost.   
Sakura was in the lead, she was ahead of Li for quite a bit. Li didn't get what was going on, Sakura had never run this fast before.   
Is she using the dash card? Li thought, he shook his head scolding himself, no, Sakura knows better! 

Sakura was having energy boosts everytime she slowed down, it anoyyed her so then she went at top speed, she left Li behind. The energy kept coming.   
What the hecks happening? Sakura thought to herself, Why do I keep getting this energy? Sakura didn't know what was happening, she was freaking out.   
She kept going faster and faster. Sakura was near the finish line. 

Tori starred.   
"Man! Sakura's picked up alot speed over the years!" Julian said happily. 

Sakura was at getting out of countrol, she was afraid. She didn't notice a small hole that was in the ground. Sakura's foot then turned, twisting, Sakura shrieked as she fell, the twisted foot made her turned backwards, she fell back, winding herself, she hit her head hard on the red dirt.   
"Sakua!" Li caught up, he skidded to a halt and nelt down, "Sakura! are you all right?"   
Tori darted over the small fence, to help his sister. Havvock went in the air, The other runners stopped to make sure Sakura was alright. 

Sakura choked, trying her hardest to breath, her head was in somuch pain, her ankle has throbbing with unberrible pain. Tears ran down her cheeks, she couldn't bear anything, all her body parts were sore. She felt some one lift her up, she flinched slightly at the touch but she didn't care, she was concentrating on trying to breath again. 

"Don't give up Sakura! Ive got you!" 

L-Li?, Sakura tryed to talk but no words came out.   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Nurse rushed around, she grabbed an air tube and strapped around Sakura's Face, covering her mouth.   
Madison gripped Sakura's hands, sobbing, praying she'd be all right. Li starred helplessly at Sakura, the sound of choked breathing coming from the tube air noices.   
Moments past, Li hesitated for a moment, the rested his hand on Sakura right hand(the one Madison wasn't on), He blushed slightly when Sakura lifted her hand and gripped it, it was a hard grip for someone who looked like they were dying.   
Many More Moments past, Then, a sigh releif, Sakura began breathing properly, the sound of large gasps of air escaped through the air tube.   
But then the sound of sobs came, tears poared out of Sakura's eyes, they leaked onto the white pillow Sakura's head was rested on. 

"calm down, don't worry." The nurse crooned. But Sakura sobbed even louder,   
"my.... head... huuu..rrts!" She said through sobs.   
Nurse lifted Sakura head and frowned, "hold this dear." The nurse 'ordered' Li, Li let go of Sakura's Hand, it scrunched into a fist. 

Li held her head, he felt something wet iin her hair, Li tilted his head to see what it was. His eyes widened, Fear and worry was plain as daylight.   
Madison looked upfrom crying, and saw Li's face. She leaned over to see what was going on. Madison Gasped, looking away, sobbing even more. 

Blood.   
Sakura hit her head hard, really hard. The nurse put down a clean pillow, with a thick white cloth for the blood to leek onto.   
"You can put her head down now dear." The nurse said. Li put down Sakura haed on the thick clothe, He shut his eyes, trying to hold back the Tears, he felt sick.   
"Come wash your hands from the blood, dear"   
He went over to the sink and washed his hands. He felt really sick as he watched the blood go down the drain. 

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
END   
drama. To those who thought of this chapter as an offense, pardon mwa!   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
Blurb!   
Non of the Chracters in this story are mine. Im only using them to entertain you people. ^_~   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**BACK**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: A Coversation

Chapter 3: Conversation   
By: SilverMistress/Nano_SilverArt   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
"Whats the news?"   
"Sprained ankle, bad. Her breathings back, but..."   
"but what?"   
"she has a cuncusion."   
"A cuncusion? From falling?" Kero's jaw dropped, "thats kinda hard to beleive."   
"you don't understand kero! Something was making her go faster and faster, as though she couldn't control it!" Li said, tightning his grip on his crossed arm.   
"She went to the hospital as soon as Tori got their dad to the school." Madison said, her voice was slightly choked. 

The 3 sat in Li's living room. Then the phone rang, They all looked up as Li's 'sitter/gardian' entered the room.   
"Master Li, its you Cousin, Meilin!"   
Li and Madison side glanced eachother, "put on speaker phone." Li said simply. 

"Li? are you there?"   
"yes Meilin." Li said flatly.   
"Is it true Sakura got a bad Injury today?"   
"How'de you find out?" Li sat straight up, alittle astounded.   
"Madison told me on an E-mail! good thing I check them everyday!"   
Li looked at Madison, who gave him a little smile.   
"She told me to call you to get more detes!(detales)"   
"huh?"   
"hellooo! anything weird happen before the acsident happened!"Meilin said with a 'its so obvious' tinge to her voice.   
"uuuhh.." Li thought for a moment,"well.."   
"She kept running faster and faster, she then lost control and tripped!" Madison interupted.   
"really? hmmm... Li, did you sence anything?" Li looked up,   
"uuh.. Im not sure! I haven't senced anything for along while!"   
''not even a LITTLE bit?"   
"I think..." Li drifted amoment then snapped out,"Yeah! I did. I felt a faint aura coming from her!"   
"An Aura?" Kero asked"   
''yeah, really faint, I didn't notice it when I was running but I know I felt something when she was running!"   
"see! see! Ive been studying! I might not have any magic but I can still learn!"   
"Very good Meilin!" Madison congrated.   
"Do you know what color it might have been?"   
"uuuuhh..." Li thought for a moment," bluey green. Im not sure."   
"terqouis." Madison said   
"hmmmmmm"   
"what ever."   
"Either spirits are flying around or.... "   
"or what?"   
"ah HAH! Sakura has been Mistress of The Cards for 6 years right?"   
"yeaaah." Kero said, Li and Madison nodded   
"weeeeell! The cards are probably getting bored and wanted some fun! so the dash sprit must of activated itself and made Sakura faster, and if she tried to slow down, she would go faster! Cuz the Dash card loves running!"   
"well ain't the little girl smart!" Kero said, bouncing into the air and huvvering.   
"I might be a little girl but your Orange Pig! I bet he's the size of a cow now!"   
"shutup little girl!"   
" I'll shutup when you stop calling me little girl you sugertoothes cow!"   
"harsh" Li leaned back, "but im suprized you know this Meilin."   
"Ive been doing alot of reading these past years. Ive learned an incantation or 2, but they always backfire."   
"i bet." Kero growled.   
"So the Clowcards are getting bored? does that mean they need to be let out so they can stretch or something?"   
"I guess"   
"You never know. Maybe when ClowRead created the ClowCards, he put a little of himself in them. then when Sakura caught the cards, A little of her went in them, then they became young and restless, sort of, I think." Kero pondered abit.****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
End   
OH GOD! THAT WAS LONG!   
Im sorry, had to clear some things up here.   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
BULRB   
Non of the characters in this story are mine. Im using them to entertain you in my story. ^_~   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******

**BACK**   
****


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

Chapter 4: Escape   
By SilverMistress/Nano_SilverArt   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
Sakura moaned, she opened her eyes, and winced at the ache in her head. 

Where the Heck am I?   
Why is it so brite?   
Madison? Li? Tori?   
Julian? Dad?   
Where are you?   
Why am I talking to Myself? 

Sakura Sat up, everything was blurry, her hearing was pretty good, but a little blurry itself. A voice was really close and she could hear clearly.   
"Sit down Sakura." She didn;t like the voice. Not only was it a strangers voice, but it was sturn, too sturn. She glared and turned to the voice,   
"No."   
"You might want to. Your concusion is serious, which is suprizing for tripping."   
"Why should I?" Sakura Glared even harder at the blurry figure, which was becoming more and more clearer and she looked at them.   
"Because, you need your rest"   
Sakura crossed her arms and gave the man a look, "and if im not sleepy?"   
The figure was clear, she could see him perfect. Sakura could tell he was a doctor by the white coat. His face was pail but muscled. But she still didn't like his voice.   
"You will when you take the sleeping gas."   
"You'll need an airtube if you come near me with that thing!" Sakura gave a peircing look, but it didn't fase the doctor. 

"Sakura, calm down. This is a proffesional. He knows whats good for you." Sakura's father came into view.   
"No, he doesn't._ I_ know whats good for me!_ I_ know what best for me! Don't give me that crap." She scowled at the Doctor, "I want to go home."   
"Not till you've healed Sakura." The Doctor said.   
"ShutUp." Sakura hissed. She didn't know what was going on, but something was making her not trust the Doctor. She had no trust for him, not even a little. It was in his voice, and something was helping her.   
The Doctor Pushed down onto tthe pillow. Sakura shrieked and pushed his hands away. She bounded out of the bed, she backed away from him, scowling angrily. 

"Pardon her Doctor Shirobin.."   
"its Ok, This is normal for a concusion at her age."   
"shutup." Sakura growled. She back up and ran into someone, she turned her head to see Li and Madison starring at her in shock.   
She turned her glance back to the doctor. He was already around the bed and walking tword her, Hands in pocket.   
Sakura bunched her hands in fists.   
"Keep away from me." Sakura hissed angrily. 

"Sakura! whats up?" Li whispered.   
"I don't trust him, he's after something, I know it."   
Li looked at her then at the doctor and glared. He knew it. He didn't trust the doctor either. Something about it. But he wasn't sure.. till now. 

"calm down, We just need to bandage that nasty bump on your head."   
"What bump?" Sakura asked, her guard still up.   
"The one on your head."   
Sakura felt the back of her head. She didn't feel anything. Actually, all the pain she had, was gone! Her sprand ankle didn't hurt. She looked down, and smiled.   
"To bad. Its all gone now. My ankle is better, I don't have a bump on my head, and my lungs aren't sore from when I winded myself!" Everyone starred at Sakura. She smirked and twirled on the foot that was sprand. She stuck her toung out.   
"Ok! Lets go home now!" Sakura turned around and made for the door. 

"Sakura. Get back here." Her dads voice said sturnly. Sakura turned her head,   
"Im better, Why?"   
"We need to make she your telling the truth."   
"dad, I never lie, you know that."  
"Theres a first time for evrything."Tori commented. 

Sakura and Li Side glanced, then to Madison. They nodded. With out warning the three teens darted out of the room,   
"Sakura!" Tori darted after them.   
An alout chase went through the hallways, the 3 swung down the stairs, to the ground floor, Tori not far behind. They darted out of the building, running for their lives.   
''This way!" Madison called, pointed to her limo. They ran to it and bounded in.   
"HOME!" Madison yelped. The Limo zoomed away before Tori could get there.   
"SAKURA!" Tori yelled, the limo zoomed out of site, "Sakura." Tori Frowned. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
END   
gag. FINALLY! AFTER THE COMPUTER CRASHES 3 TIMES, I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! YEASH! I, hate, old, computers. *glares*****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
BLURB 

Non of the characters here are mine. Accept Doctor Shirobin, he's mine. Im using evryone here to entertain you People! 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
BACK   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5: Car Conversation

Chapter 5: *No name*   
By SilverMistress/Nano_SilverArt   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
"One sec guys. I have to explain to my dad." Sakura pulled out her Cellphone and dialed.   
"hello?"   
"hey dad, I need to tell you that I don't trust that doctor."   
0_0;; Li and Madison gave Sakura a looks. 0_0;;   
"Sakura, Doctor Shirobin wants to help you!"   
"He did. Im feeling perfectly fine!"   
"Yes, and Doctor Shirobin is s killer."   
"how'de you know?" Sakura said Sarcastically   
"I was kidding."   
"I know. But dad, I DO feel fine!"   
"Then why don;t you trust Doctor..." Sakura cut him off,   
"Its something about him."   
"Sakura. Remember, Im going to visit my GrandParents in The Usa! Just to point out before you go and talk." Madison whispered.   
Sakura side glanced to Li. He Blushed and nodded, "why not."   
"Im staying at Li's till you KNOW I won't go to that Hospital."   
"Sakura, Why don't you Trust Doctor Shirobin?"   
"I just don't!" Sakura's voice was a little horse. (squeeky and ruff or whining sort of.)   
"Sakura."   
"sorry dad, but im not going back! Bye!" She said the last bit as though she was happy as could be. She pressed the talk button, turning 'off' the conversation. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Whoo!" Sakura fell back in her seat, sighing in releif.   
"Do you really feel fine?" Madison asked,   
"yeah! it's weird actually!"   
"How so?" Li asked.   
"wait." Madison pulled out her bag, "Come on out Kero!"   
Kero's big head popped out of the bag, gasping for air.   
"I was sufacating in there!" Kro panted a bit but yelped when Sakura snatched him out of the bag,   
"Oh Kero! I missed you!"   
"Hey! Aren't we supposed to be in the Hospital?"   
"I feel great actually!"   
"huh? I thought you told me she had a concusion!" Kero yelled at Li.   
"She DID! But she healed unusually fast!" Li commented angrily.   
"huh? Is this true?" Sakura nodded, she was about to say something when Kero interupted.   
"maybe Meilin was wrong! Maybe it isn't the Cards! Maybe something else!" Sakura opened her to speak but was cut off again,   
"Probably, Im not sure of a clowcard that can heal." Li commented,   
"uhh, guys! Sakura's trying to say something." Madison pointed out. Li and Kero looked at Sakura, blinking.   
Sakura sighed and then said what she was about to say," I was going to say, It IS the StarCards!"   
They all starred at Sakura, suprized.   
"How do you know that?" Li asked.   
"I can just feel it!" Sakura thoughfully looked down, pulling out the deck of cards, "They're helping me. I don't know why. Maybe letting them play while their small helped a little."   
"huh?" Everyone looked at Sakura, puzzled.   
"I let them out, making sure they stay small and don't cause trouble! I didn't think it was right, keeping them cooped up as Cards!"   
"well, Meilins theory was a dud." Li commented flatly   
"meilin?" Sakura looked from the cards to Li, But Madison replied for him,   
"She called last night, we told what happened and she told us what might be going on!"   
"Meilin?" Sakura repieded   
"Yeah."Li said simply. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry... I was blabbing so much!**   
--SomeWhere else!-- 

"Master...."   
"yes.. I know. It has begun."   
"how shall we stop it?"   
"Kidnap her, bring her to me. Kill anyone who trys to stop you."   
"yes Master..." 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
END   
Uh Oh! Who wants Sakura? And who the hecks this 'Master'?   
You might already know.. ^_^ ;;   
Hope you liked it!   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
Blurb!   
Non of the Characters here are mine. AccepT the shady Figure. Im only using the characters to entertain you people!   
~Silver Mistress~   
R&R ME! PLZ!   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

BACK   
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6: Reviel Darkness *part 1*

**Chapter 6: Reviel Darkness**   
**By Silver Mistress/Nano_SilverArt**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
Sakura's eys opened slowly, she blinked acouple times and then sat up. She looked around, and yawned, stretching out her arms. She shook her head around, waking herself up. She Rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she got out of bed.   
It wasn't till she opened the closet when she remembered she was at Li's.   
She blinked at the closet, the clothing weren't hers. 

She had slept in Li's room while Li slept on the couch in the living room.   
"mmm...." Sakura moaned, she looked at the Alarm clock. It was a Saturday, so she didn't mind it being 10:00.   
She opened the small suitcase that she quickly packed at home. She slipt on a Green sleevless turtle neck and black Capris. She quickly comed her hair and tide them into her original Pigtails. Now that she had grown them out, they went down just above her shoulders. 

Sakura went out into the hall, she looked around, and walked to the dining room, she smelled a nice smell.   
'Pancakes!' Sakura thought with a smile.   
She entered the dining room, the smell was stronger, she walked into the kitchen, She saw Li looking worryied as he watched Wei, the butler, fry the Pancakes. Sakura walked over and peeked around Wei's arm,   
"You can flip it now." She pointed out. Li and Wei jumped at the sound of Sakura's voice.   
"oh.." Wei said with his 'british' accent. (no teasing to Britans. is that how you say it?)   
Wei flipped the pancake, it was a nice gold color.   
"Li, Why are starring at the pancake?" Sakura asked,   
Li leaned away, and blushed, "i... uh... kinda daized off."   
Sakura raised and eyebrow, "you can take it off now." Sakura took her atention to Wei's cooking.   
'great..' li thought,'she must think im a weirdo.' 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lol!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sorry, had to put that there!~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"that was great! Usually I get the mix, but this is really good!" Sakura chimmed   
"why thankyou!" Wei replied. Sakura stuck another peice of pancake in her mouth, chewing it while her fork was still in it.   
Wei walked out of the dining room. 

Li slightly blushed as as he took another bite of pancake. Sakura looked cuter than usual, actually, she had been alot more cuter latley. He didn't know why, but Li felt something when he was around Sakura, he felt excited when Sakura asked him to help her, He got angry when another boy flirted with Sakura, and he kept blushing when ever she did something 'cute' or nice' for him. And he felt like she thought he did something weird when he did something embarresing. 

Li was thinking alot, he was starring at his pancakes again, even when he had finished eating a peice.   
"Li? Are you alright? You keep starring at your panacakes!" Sakura tilted her head and and raised an eyebrow. Li snapped out of his thoughts and blushed,   
"just.. thinking." He said, 'oh man! I did it again!' He thought to himself.   
"oh! ok!" Sakura smiled. Li starred at Sakura amoment, blushing more, then he turned his attention to eating his pancakes. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I LOVE these moments inlife! *sighs dreamily*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The doorbell rang, Wei went to get it.   
"hello. is Sakura there." The man said, he wore a black hoody, the hood covered his eyes.   
"Im sorry, her and Li are not here." Wei said appolagently.   
"where are they?" the man asked inosently.   
"why do you want to know..?""Wei asked suspiciosly.   
"she has something of mine, I would like to get it back."   
Wei raised and eye brow.   
"tell me where she is." The man demanded sturnly, his voice was scratched.   
"WHAT does Sakura have thats yours?"Wei questioned, not wanting to give up.   
"tell me or you will parish!" The Man pulled out a long knife and put it to Wei's Throught, The old man glared at the intruder,   
"why do you want Sakura." Wei asked sturnley.   
"tell me now!" The pushed the side of the knife upto Wei's neck,   
"never."Wei scowled at the man the npunched the knife out of the mans hands. He snatched it., "and never mess with the Shaolon Family." 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wei Kicks but!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^**

"oh wow! Its so pretty!" Sakura picked up a small necklace. It was a small Metalicpink detailed CherryBlossom, in the center was a small yellow Cats Eye beed(a bead with a white line down the center. Your eyes can get crossed if you look at it too long! @_@). It hung on 3 thin fishing line strings, with small pink cats eye beed dotted on it. "This is just beautiful!" Sakura tryed it on, and looked in the small mirror near the Necklaces.   
She looked at the price tag, "half off! oh its perfect!"   
She took it off and pulled out her purse. She walked upto counter.   
*****meanwhile***** 

Li looked around, Sakura had dissapeared again. this had happened three times already, he then spotted a pink clothed stand, another one of the small shops in the street. He moved through the crowds to the stand, sure enough, Sakura was buying some jewelery.   
"Hey Li!" Sakura smiled, and leaned agenst the side of the small cart.   
"I was wondering where you were." Li stood next to Sakura.   
"sorry. I got side tracked!" She smiled, Li looked around,   
"yeah, I noticed." 

"Here you go!" The Cashier handed the necklace to Sakura,"would like to wear it or keep it in a bag?"   
"I'de like to wear please!" Sakura took the Necklace and put it on, "You like it Li?" 

Li blushed, with the Necklace on, Sakura was even cuter! but even before she put it on, she was cute. Li just just nodded, blushing.   
Sakura Smiled. She looked down at her watch. Sakura still had the watch Julian had given her, before she captured the Snow Card.   
"Oh man! its lunch time!" Sakura chimmed and grabbed Li's hand, dragging him into the crowd   
"Sakura!" Li tryed to break free but Sakura had a good grip on him.   
It wasn't til they got to the food coart that Sakura noticed that she was squeezing Lis hand hard.   
"Oh! sorry Li!" Sakura let go, Li waved the hand around to give it air.   
"s'ok." He said, his hand numbed. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That Late Afternoon~~~**

Sakura Walked down the sidewalk with a grin, she had done some MAJOR shopping and had a great day too. Li was right behind her, ready to flop down and die, or atleast sleep. He wasn't really paying atention when Sakura stopped abruptly. He bumped into her, making him fall down on the sidewalk. (on his rear!) 

"wha-huh? What is it Sakura?" Li stood up and looked at Sakura. She was looking around, worry on her face.   
"I sence something."   
Li's eyes widened a little, he consentrated a bit and senced something too, "I feel it too."   
Sakura then darted down the sidewalk, Li went after her. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**END!**   
**No say here... It a Part 1-2-3 thing. :) R&R ME PLZ!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
Blurb!   
Non of the Characters in this story are mine. accept the weirdo in a black hoodie. Im using these Characters to entertain you!   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**Back!**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7: Reviel Drakness *part 2*

Chapter 7: Reviel Darkness *part 2*   
By Silver Mistress/ Nano_SilverArt   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
Sakura darted down into an Alley way, (remember, she senced something) Skidding to a hault infront of a pile of cardboard box's, it looked as though no one really payed attention to it in years.   
Li finally caught up to her.   
"So what? Box's!" He said, a little out of breath.   
Sakura didn't reply, she went closer to the box's, she got down and all fours and crawled in one.   
"Sakura, nows not the time to...." Li trailed off, his voice was taken for a moment as he saw Sakura get her entire body in, and keep going. Li got down to look in.   
A long tunnel going in a long way, then dropping, he crawled in after Sakura, it kept getting darker and darker till Li couldn't see a soulful thing, even Sakura, who was a foot away.   
He could only sence her 'aura'... sort of. -o.O- 

They crawled down the small tunel for awhile, when Li herd a quick little shriek and Sakura's aura was gone.   
"Sakura!" Li speeded up, then the ground dropped from under neath him. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Li moaned a little and opened his eyes slightly. A fiery light huvvered above him. Sakura starred at him,   
"Are you alright Li?"   
"uhh.. yeah, I think." Li replied. He looked up and saw a small little creature, made of fire. Li leaned away, startled, "what the heck is THAT thing!?"   
Ohhhww.... he doesn't remember me!> The fire said.   
"huh?" Li blinked at the fire.   
I remember you very well! You froze time so Sakura could campture me! Very smart!> The Fire then formed into a small chibied version of the Fiery Card!   
Sakura smiled, "Im using her for light, she's quite helpful!"   
thanyou!> Fiery Exlaimed with an adorable little smile. 

"Sakura... why are you wearing different clothes?" Li just noticed Sakura's out fit.   
Sakura wore a bright red tank top, and the same black capris. And white belt with a curly Heart. A small cape drapped oround her neck, v-ing in the back slighty, with another curly heart, it was a deeper red. A wavie skirt, exposing The Capris, waved around her waist, going out 3 feet atleast, the ends at the front too had curly hearts. She had Black glove and army boots, again with the gild culry hearts. Everything was trimmed with the color of ivory (white gold. And the stuff elaphant trunks are made of). She also wore a which hat, similar to the one she wore when she captures the Stoem Card, only it too was all red and had a gold culy heart.   
"same way you some how got your robe on!" Sakura smiled   
Li looked down, he was wearing his Battle robes, "what the heck?" He asked himself, frowning. 

now... if you don't mind, can we leave!> Fiery said, the fire ball returned and started moving down the stone chamber. Sakura and Li darted after her. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Master, I couldn't find them, so I led them to our hide away."   
"Impressive, How?"   
"I made a magic berrier, to attract their attention, they are in the Chamber maze now."   
"Very good" The man smiled, "and 13..."   
"Yes Master?"   
"What happened to you?"   
"The butler at the Shoalons home got my knife, he sliced it."  
"get to the sleep chamber, 14 will take over for now."   
"Yes master." The Black hoodied man bowed and left. 

"Sakura Avalon... I will get you. AND your friend." 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Where the heck ARE we?" Li asked, to no one in particullar.   
probably a maze.> The Fiery said flatly.   
Sakura wasn't listening, she was thinking. 

Why do I have a fealing this is going to be a really bad ending. She thought to herself.   
"Sakura?" Li asked.   
"hmm?" Sakura she jump a little, but she knew it was LI.   
"You alright?"   
"yeah, I guess." Sakura said simply, then went back to starring at her feet. Li gave a worried look.   
The Fiery smiled slyly.   
'such a cute couple'> She thought to herself'Master Sakura ans Li, I just Love it! Li's is perfect for Master Sakura! I wonder when He'll tell her?'> The Fiery went back looking around to watch out for anything. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Master Sakura! Master Sakura! Looky!> The fiery pointed ahead.   
Sakura looked up from pondering, Li too looked.   
A Bridge stood infront of them, an earie glow making everything a blood red. The Bridge looked like it was chisled out of a rock that was there before. Out of the ends of each rail on either side, were long Claws.   
Sakura got a chill, the earie glow gave her and uneasy fealing. Li too was disturbed. He didn't want to know what might the claws belong to, Theybwere too big for SaberTeeth, and too small for Elaphant tusks. Under the bridge was complete darkness, Sakura kicked a rock in, no clicking of hit, shegrimaced. (haven't used that word in a while!) 

Sakura jumped with a bit of shreik, dropping her perce that she picked up earlier.   
"Sakura!" Li looked at her with a worried look.   
"something.. moved in my... perce!" She said shakily.   
Li went over to it and it up, indeed, something was moving in it. He opened it, and yelped as something went whizzing (lol! funny word!) out of it. He fell backwards as the the blur darted around, It then came shooting at Sakura. Sakura growled and snatched the thing out of the air...   
"Kero!" Sakura shrieked.   
"Hi ya! Sorry I gave you a fright there! I was in there all day!"   
"whyyy." Sakura growled   
"well I wanted to come with ya! I was bored!"   
Sakura rolled her eyes and set Kero on her shoulder, "Are you alright Li?"   
Li gave Kero an irratated look, "Im fine." 

KeroBeros!> The Fiery darted to him, puffing into the chibied Card she had claimed.   
"Fiery! Long time no see!" Kero stuck out his paw, but Fiery gave him a hug.   
The lother Elements miss ya!> She said, letting go of Kero.   
"ooooh, yeah." Kero said, rubbing his neck, he got a little burned by Fierys flames.   
"Kero, Do you know where we might be?" Sakura asked   
"uuuhhh... a cave?"   
"pretty confusing and large cave." Li said, still giving Kero an Irretating look.   
"Hey! on't blame me! Kid!" Kero yelled.   
"Stop calling me kid!" Li yelled back.   
"Oh shutup you two! Your asting like 6 year olds!" Sakura nipped, "Kero, stop calling Li, Kid! Li, Stop trying to pick a fight with kero!"   
Li and Kero starred at Sakura, she rarely raised her voice, but lately she had been changing.   
"Now lets just find our way out of this place! NOW!" Sakura twirled around and stalked off, walking to the bridge. The Fiery flew after her.   
Li and Kero looked at eachother, they galerred at eachother,   
"that was your fault." Li said, walking away, Kero flew next to him,   
"oh now its MY fault!"   
"I HERD THAT! Stop it you guys!"   
The 2 stopped, fealing like they were being scolded by their moms. (does Kero even HAVE a mom? ^_^;;Like FEMALE?) 

They all got half way on the bridge....   
"Hellooooo Kids!" They all stopped abruptly, and looked around, Sakura jumped when Fiery shreiked loadly in pain. A small water fall went over her, steam came, but Fiery couldn't stop it, She then turned back into a card and flouted to Sakura.   
"What the..?"   
Loud laghfter filled the air. Li glared through the darkness, not able to see anyone,   
"up here pipsqueeks." The voice was of a woman, They all looked up, and saw a beautiful lady, dressed in tight blackleather, a silky cape flowed out from her shocking blonde hair, which clashed with the black. She jumped down with and evil look on her face.   
"You." She pointed at Sakura, "My Master wants you."   
"huh?" Sakura raised an Eyebrow.   
"He wants you. Your magic!" The Lady smiled menasingly.   
Li tooked out a knife, it glowed and a tranformed into the sword he always fights with. Sakura glared, pulling out her starkey agian,   
"No." She began to chant, but the lady made a move to snatch the StarKey. Li sliced the air, blocking the lady from grabbing it.   
"Sakura quick!" Li yelled, "I'll hold her off!" Sakura nodded and started chanting again, Li kept charging the lady to make sure she didn't get the Key. Actually, he was making sure she didn't hurt Sakura. 

Ralease!> Sakura cried, as the Staff of the Star came into eggsistence.   
"Noo!" The lady yelled then grbbed the staff, trying to pry it from Sakura's hands, Li tryed to get her off, but the lady kicked him hard agenst the side of the bridge.   
"Li!" Sakura cried, she grunted as she then kicked the ladys foot,   
"aah!!" The lady let go, hopping up and down.   
Sakura ran over to Li, "Are you alright?"   
Li stood up with the help of the rail, "Im fine." 

"Why you little pest!" The Lady growled loudly, She threw her hand, a wave of energy burst, Sakura screemed, getting down as the energy pushed her down.   
"AAAH!"   
Sakura Looked up, Li lost his balance and fell over the rail of the bridge.   
"LI!" Sakura screemed, she shot up, and leaned over the rail, trying to grab Li before her fell to deep into the adrkness below the bridge. To late, Li was already gone. 

Sakura tuned around and galred angrily at the Lady, "You.. You..."   
"What?" The lady smirked, "If you want me to bring him back, no chance, unless..."   
"Unless what." Sakura hissed   
"Give up your Magic and I'll bring your friend back."   
Sakura's eyes widened, he lowered her staff.   
"Sakura! No!" Kero flew over to Sakura, "Don't do it! You giving up your magic is insane! It'de mean giving your life! It would mean Me, and Yue will be destroyed, that means Julian!" Sakura fell to her knees and began crying.   
"I..do...don't kn..know... wh...what to do..o!!" Sakura said threw tears.   
"Sakura.."   
"Well?" The lady said, "Its either you Pathetic Magic, or you friend!" She smirked.   
Sakura made a sound of anneoyyence, "SHUTUP!" She stood up, a fire burning in her teared eyes, "YOU BITCH!" (gah! I said it!) 

The lady glared angrily, "Why you little..... Well then, You will never see your friend again!" 

A loud screem echoed threw the large cavern, Li.   
"LI!" Sakura ran to the Rail again, looking down.   
"he's a goner." The lady said will a happy grin on her face.   
Sakura gave another sign of anoyyance, she swirved to find that the lady had dissapeared. A tear ran down Sakura's face, falling to the dirt on the bridge. 

Sakura then couldn't take it, she turned around again and jumped off the bridge.   
"SAKURA!" Kero yelled, he shot twords her, He transformed into his origanal form, and grabbed Sakura,   
"LET ME GO!" Waked KeroBeros on the head with her staff, and fell as fast as she could get her self.   
"FLOUT!" The flout card created a bubble around her, letting her fall safly to the ground, into another maze. 

Sakura looked around, every where, a bright red, making her eyes go funny. She gave off nore annoyance,   
"I don't have time for the crap!" She yelled, she pulled out another card, "MAZE CARD! GIVE ME THE SHORTEST PATH TO FIND LI!" She yelled, a white band started flying through the maze, Sakura began to run along it, the dash card glowed and began making her faster and faster, she then stopped abruptly, Tears in her eyes at the sight. 

Li lyed on the ground, a white circle arounf him. His leg had a a knife in it, a yellow power on it.   
"LI!" Sakura ran over to him," LI! please be alright! PLEASE!" She pleaded with whimpers.   
"Sa..ku...ra...."Li strugled to talk, "Sa..kur..a.. I...." Li couldn't finish, he didn't have enough breath.   
"Li! don't talk, or move, it'll be worse. Sakura shuffled thorugh the her Cards, muttering there names.   
"Saku..ra... Do..n't.... it wo... won't he..elp." Li shivered, blood was puddling more.   
"No! please!" Sakura cried, she shuffled as fast as she could, but she wasn't sure which card helped her heal in the hospital.   
"do..n't... It's.. to...la...alte. Sakur..a.. I L.." Li went limp.   
"LI NOOO!" Sakura sobbed, she hugged his body, making the clothe wet from tears...****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**END!**   
**Aren't I EEEEVIL! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!! You can call me whatEVER you like! Im NOT changing the story! And no, I wasn't sent from the devil! Im an Imp! an Imp from the imagenation Station of drama and making people cry like heck its self INC.**   
**Im soooooo EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**Blurb!**   
**Non of the characters here are mine, accpet the bad guys, you've noticed who they are.**   
**Again... IM EVIL! AND IM PROUD OF IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
Back   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8: Reviel Darkness *part 3*

Chapter 8: Reviel Darkness *part 3*   
By : Silver Mistress/ Nano_SilverArt (IM EVIL! NAHAHAHAH!)   
ok, I should shutup now and get to the story! lol!   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
Li looked at the site before him, confused. It was acward, His body was infront of him, with Sakura sibbing, but Li was right there!   
"Sakura?" LI said, but she didn't hear anything. He walked over and kneeled down next to her, he rested his hand her shoulder but it went right through!   
Li yelped in suprize as his hand fell. He backed away and looked down at his hand, it was opaque, but he could go through things!   
"wha-what the heck!" He yelled, hoping Sakura would hear, but no luck. He herd Sakura's sobbs. He was near tears, He tried hard, really hard, but he ran out of breath. He tried to Say it, but it was to late, He tried to say, "I love you." -o.O- *tear* 

"Are you ready." Li swirved, then fell backwards, pushing himself back wards, away from what he saw.   
"Everyone does that," A double of Li looked at him, only he was dressed in white, " Its time to go, Fait has gottena pray, and Im here to pick you up."   
"huh?" Li said, standing up.   
"Your dead. Do you REALLY want to stay a ghost for eternity?" The double said.   
Li starred, "what?"   
"Your dead, Im your 'Gardian Angel'." He said   
"Gardian Angel?"   
"man! Your clueless!" The angel said,"every one has a gardian angel, to protect them from the devil! I almost lost you for a while, but if it weren't for meeting Sakura, I wouldn't BE Here!"   
"But! Why!" Li yelled, a tear leaked from his eye.   
"Fait. I never entended for you to die, This was unexpected!"   
"I don't CARE!" LI yelled even louder,"I wany to stay! Im not leaving!"   
"Do you want to go back to a pain, a pian that will never leave?"   
"I don't care! I want to go back to Sakura! Nomader the pain!"   
"Your as stubborn as a mule."   
"ShutUp! Just let back in my body!"   
The double tilted his head, "it's not that easy!" It glared,"it takes alot of power! You would probably take one of your sences! Even you Magic maybe!"   
"Take the magic! I just want to be with Sakura!" (aww! ^_^)   
"Im sorry, but its a to big a risk. Now come on, we're waisting time." The angel turned around as a portal opened. He walked over to it and looked back, "aren't you coming?"   
"No." Li sat down, glaring.   
"You ARE stubborn! More than I expected." The Angelsnapped his fingers and 2 angels came out of no where, pick Li up.   
"NO!" Li kicked and struggled. He got one of his encantations out, and chanted, the angels shimered and dissapeared. 

"Let me go back, please!" Li sturnley, accept the please, it was pleading. : P   
The angel sighed,"Ok, but it might take a while. a LONG while!"   
Li nodded, then thought of something, "but what about my body?"   
"It doesn't start rotting till tyhe spirit leaves the earths spirit world. So you can stay here." 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SEE!!! Im NOT EVIL!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura stopped sibbing, she just sniffed uncontrolably. She hugged Li, then moved over to the bloody leg, delacatly she pulled the knife out of his leg, carful not to couse any more damage, Even if he was dead. She looked at the part of the knife with no blood and looked at the yellow power. Poisan. She learned what it was in health class. Sakura sniffing, still in sarrow.   
"poor Li." She gave him one last gaze, and turned away before she started to cry again.   
Sakura got up, pulling out the maze card again, she raised staff,   
"Maze card, show the way out." She said quietly, an ugly sad grey showed, leading her out. Sakura slowly started to walk, she stopped when she herd wings, she turned her head a little,   
"HI Keroberos." Her voice choked,   
"what hapened?" Kero said quietly,   
"he's gone." Sakura's voice chiked up, she broke down and began to cry, again.   
"Sakura." KeroBeros nuzzled Sakura, she hugged him, making his orange fur damp. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to LI!~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So?" Li turned to the angel that just returned.   
"He made a portal into the body, IT took a lot of perswading, so better get in there before someone else does."   
Li nodded, and ran to his body, a bright white shined. He entered it...****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura sobbed louder, as she took another glance at Li. KeroBeros laid a paw on her back comfertingly.   
A moan came out from some where. Sakura stopped crying abruptly, and looked up, Li was trying to get up but couldn't.   
"LI!" Sakura ran over to him, and hugged him,"Oh Li! Im so sorry!"  
"For what?" Li said weakly,   
"I don't know! Im just sorry!" Sakura began to cry again, she cried as much as she could.   
"Why are you crying! Im alive for crying out loud!"   
"I...I... Im.. sooo glad.. your... a...alive!!!" Sakura cried, she hugged Li tighter, he flinched a little as he but his hand on her back, tryiong to hug back. 

KeroBeros tilted his head, as he saw the sight. He sighed, too thankful Li was alive, even if he teased him, Kero did care for Li. (awww!) 

"DARN YOU!" a loud voice came out, the Lady from the bridge jump out of no eggsistence, glaring insanley,"You should be dead! I'll take care of that!" The lady threw back her arm as icey blue lightlning began to crackle in her hand. She threw it at the two16 year olds.   
"Sakurs!" Li rolled over to get Sakura and Him out of the way. Sakura rolled off once he stopped.   
She jumped to her feet, angrily glaring at the lady.   
"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" She yelled,   
"well since you'll be distroyed soon, why not! IT's 14!"   
"She said name! not mental age!" Li said trying to get up but yelped as he felt the pain inhis leg again. IT hurt more than when he first got it.   
"Li don't get up!" Sakura said worriedly.   
14 smiled, "I know a week spot here." She said to herself, she extended her hands at Li,   
lightning!> She cried, shooting a blood red lightning bolt at him.   
"NO YOU DONT!" KeroBeros Ran in the way, using he wings as a shield.   
SHIELD!> Sakura yelled, a golden ball formed around the 3.   
Sakura gave another frustated sound as 14 kept shooting them, She was getting weak from the power.   
MOVE CARD!> Sakura screemed once the shield was broken, They flickered out of sight.   
"argghh!!!" 14 yelled. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
END!   
Not of the part stuff, another chapter or 2 will do it!   
Ok, Im not 100% evil, im 50/50 here. ^_^ : P GOTCHA! : P   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
Blurb!   
AGAIN! Non of the characters here are mine! accept the bad guys!   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**Back**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9: Reviel Darkness *part 4*

Chapter 9: Reviel Darkness *part 4*   
By Silver Mistress/Nano_SilverArt   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
"Master, I failed."  
"I noticed."   
"How so?"   
"Your shinking. You always do that when you fail."   
"Im so sorry. But she is very powerful! She just yelled something when she pulled a pink card out and..."   
"Pink?"   
"yes Master, Pink!"   
"They are suppost to be RED!" A Figure in Black robes and a Silver Staff in hand, swiftly moved out of the Darkness of the shodows, "I must do this. She is more powerful than I thought." The figure moved swiflt out of the room, mumbling something.   
14 stayed behind and watched him go. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura and Kero starred at Li.   
"What?"   
"Li! You.. you can stand!"   
"Huh?" Li looked down at his leg, he was standing!   
"I don't understand! I knife went through his leg! He shouldn't be able to walk!" Kero commented.   
Li bent down and unraveled the bandages Sakura had transported with the move card. The large slice the Poisaned knife had made was gone! All that was left was ripped clothe. Li blinked repediatly, confused and suprized.   
"How the heck...?" Sakura titled her head then gasped. She flipped the StarCards out of her pocket and flipped threw them, looking for one.   
"what are ya lookin for Sakura?" Kero turned his attention to Sakura.   
"I think...." Sakura kept going threw the cards and then gave a frustrated noise,"Im not sure! I was thinking one of the cards could of done it! Cuz it happened to mee!" (-- I ment to write it that way. ^_^)   
Li tilted his head, "Are you sure it was a card that healed it, Sakura?"   
"Im Possitive!" Sakura cried,"I know One of them did it!"   
Kero fluttered over to Sakura, "Well if you know it was, then why don't you know which one?"   
  
Sakura side glanced at Kero with Irratation, "Shouldn't you know which card can heal?"   
"HEY! I don't know everything about the Cards! Your their new master! They might of gotten a new power or something!"   
Li walked over and sat down near the fire that crackled, "Probably."   
Sakura and Kero looked at Li.   
"You ARE the Cards Master. They might have gained a new power over time."   
Sakura blinked and looked down at the cards.   
'ok. I know one of you did this. Cooukd one of you tell me?' Sakura thought to the Cards.   
A ripple of noice went through the air.   
"Huh?" Sakura's eye's snapped open. she didn't even notice she had closed them!   
"What is it, Sakura?" Li asked.   
"I herd something, like.... a ripple or something."   
"A ripple?"   
Sakura closed her eyes and tryed to communicate to the cards again.   
'Which one healed Me and Li? Which one...'   
in the air....> Sakura gasped, and looked up in the air.   
"What?" Li too looked up.   
They starred. Kero looked up and too starred.   
A shimmering glitter rippled in the air, it was small and faint. It's aura was pure white, then it dispeared.   
Sakura looked back the StarCards...   
In the air... Lies the heart....>   
"what...?"Sakura asked quietly.   
Li looked at Sakura, she was giving of a white glow, her eyes were fainted, they didn't shine.   
"Sakura?"   
In the air lies the heart.... Wish apon this....> The rippling flew threw Sakura mind. She couldn't do anything but listen.   
"Sakura!"   
In the air, Lies the heart... Wish apon this... and don't forget the....>   
Li shook Sakura, a little worried what was going on.   
"LI!" Sakura yelled, He backed away, afraid of Sakura's aura, it was a burning white, crackling largley and feircly. Kero was too afraid, he saw the aura, and he was ready to faint it was so powerful.   
Sakura consantrated again on the cards, her eyes fainting into a dazed look, no shine came.   
The riplling voice came again... 

In the air lies the heart, wish apon this, and don't forget the li...> It was cut off again but a loud shattering sound, Sakura shreiked as she went flying forward into Li.   
He blushed but then looked up to see a Black ribed figure huvvering with a staff, with razer sharp points on it. 

"Sakura Avalon..." The voice was familiar. Sakura scowled as she stood up, he raised her staff,   
"Who the heck are you!" She yelled. Li stood up next to her, pulling his sword out its shethe. (I can't spell!) 

"Don't you remember me? The voice said. The untrusting feeling surged in Sakura veins again. She peirced angrily at the figure.   
A mouth smiled underneath the black hood. The robes were trimmed with a shocking silver, so the Figure looked black and white, even the skin.   
"Im suprized. I healled you so well. Im suprized also that you knew I was after something of yours."   
Sakura glared.   
"Shirobin."   
"Huh?" Li looked at Sakura in suprize.   
"yesss." Shirobin hissed, "Just to tell you, im that MASTER that pathetic 14 obeys." Shirobin raised his staff, with an insane smile, that was the only thing that showed. 

"Why do you want my magic?" Sakura asked angrily.   
"Only for the simplest thing. Taking over the world." Shirobin hissed again.   
Sakura nd Li raised an eyebrow in confusion.   
"simple. Take every magic users magic and take over the world. that simple."   
"That meens you want Li's magic too."commented Sakura.   
"No. Your magic is all I need, Sakura." Shirobins smile widened.   
Sakura growled and raised her staff more.   


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Oh dear... I wish I could help!>   
How could you! I Can help!>   
No kidding! You could kill him with a swift hit!>   
well I AM The stronger one!>   
Shutup you Snake!>   
Why thankyou!>   
look, we have to help them! He's quite powerful!>   
mmmm, lets wait a bit. If she's near death, you heal, I'll kill.>   
*sigh* oh alright.> 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
END!   
OOO! Im on a role! Who or WHAT are these little thingys>? no efence guys! o.O   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
Blurb!   
AGAIN! Only the BADGUYS are mine! no stealys! The other characters im using are here for you entertainment! 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
**BACK!**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10: The battle

**Chapter 10: The Battle.**   
**By Silver Mistress/Nano_SilverArt**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

OK! Im just writing this note to say, that Im sorry that I scared some of you readers in chapter 7. And don't worry. I'll keep this story up as long as Im ubsest with CardCaptors, which will last a couple month or so. And I might get up to 30 chapter atleast. o.O Or not. ^_^ ;;   
Happy Reading!   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Two shimmers of aura and light huvvered where they couldn't be seen, one a faint pink, the other a dark violet. They fluttered in the darkness... waiting.   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~o.O~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura took out a StarCard, But Shirobin sliced the air, creating a wave of fire, nocking Sakura down. Li pulled out a yellow peice of paper, he chanted quickly, a burst of water sprayed, putting out the fire. Sakura stood up, she picked up the card she was about to use.   
SHIELD!> A shield shimered aroung Li, Sakura and KeroBeros. (He had transformed) 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

How pathetic! She can't use her magic inside the Shield Card!>   
Of coarse she can! She can do what she wants with the Cards!>   
Then I don't want her to be my master!>   
Would rather get captured by that freak in the bathrobes?>   
Oh shutup!>   
*snicker*> 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura pulled another Card.   
Time!> Everything went Green, Grey, and yellow. (not a good color compination if you ask me.)   
Li, Sakura and KeroBeros were protected. They looked threw their shields, Shirobin was gone, Sakura subtracted the shields, and walked around to look for Shirobin. On gaurd.   
Then Sakura clopsed.   
"Sakura!" Li tryed to run, but The shield kept him back. KeroBeros extended his wings to try and break free, but the Shield Card was strong. 

The mesh of green, yellow and grey dissintagrated. Sakura strugled to get up but something was keeping her down. Laughter filled the air, as Shirobin flouted down to the red maze.   
"I can't be effected by that." He gave of an evil smile.   
Sakura gave anoyyed noice, She took a card out,   
"nah, ah!" Shirobin, picked up the card, smiling darkly,"mmm... yes. The float card. You would of crushed your body.   
"Bitch." Sakura muttered Darkly.   
"What did you say?"Shirobin hissed   
"Bitch!" Sakura said louder. She began yelling at the top of her lungs, cursing and screeming. Li and KeroBeros starred at the Screeming Sakura, She finally, through her staff up as high as she could swung it on Shirobins feet. A loud yell. Shirobin, Kicked Sakura, making her stop and whimper. (o.O eeeeevil, isn't he!) 

"Sakura!" Li pounded on the shield. It finally broke from Sakura's weakness. Li ran over, Blocking Sakura with his body and sword. (that sounded funny!)   
"hmmmm..." Shirobin tilted his head, and smiled again,"Which one, which one. Since your the one in the way, I think you shall be destroyed first."   
Li glared, He swiped his sword at Shirobin, But The black robed man Darted out of the way, jumping up in the air, then kicking Li it the head like a soccer ball! Causing Li to fall backwards on top of Sakura, unconcious. (Im evil cuz I created Shirobin! : P)   
"Li!" Sakura cried, She cursed again at Shirobin at the top of her lungs.   
"Shutup." Shirobin Raised his staff, But KeroBeros snatched it out of his hands. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

NOW!?>   
no! Only if ALL of them are half dead!>   
*glares* Can I atleast help the girl?>   
How?>   
I CAN take off Spells you know!>   
OH alright!>   
Yipee!> 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura then felt something. She could get up! She rolled Li off her, making sure not to slam his head into the bottom of the Maze. She stood up and pulled out another card.   
Jump!>   
Small pink wings formed on the back of Sakura boots, jumped and landed on top on Shirobin, she walked his head his her staff. (lol!)   
She jumped and pulled out another card,   
Thunder!> Lightning shot down from the star in the staff, shocking Shirobin to the ground.   
"Alright!" Sakura landed on the ground, the wings disapeared. She glared with a smile at Shirobin,"Maybe my powers are too strong for you!"   
Sadly, Sakura had gone too close! Shirobin grabbed Sakura's leg, Sakura screemed.   
"Who said your powers are to strong!" He laught. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Oh GOD! Doesn't this guy give up!>   
oook... give it a minute...>   
What do you mean! she needs our help NOW!>   
Ok NOW!> 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura fell, weakend. Her staff began to fade,   
"No!" KeroBeros yelled.   
"HA! Now I can take over the wo....."Shirobin began to weese and sputter, fell to the ground clutching his heart in pain. Sakura starred as a dark violet aura hung around him. A swirl of light pinksmashed into him, taking with it a rainbow of colors. The Viloet arua swirled away, making shape in its mistiness of a wink. The once pink aura, now rainbowy, glittered around Sakura. The rippling voice cane again.   
In the air, lies the the heart, wish apon this, and don't forget the light.>   
Sakura felt her energy fading back,   
"Who... who are you?" She asked.   
A friend. The other ones a friend. Only evil.> Another swift movment of a wink and it disapeared. Sakura fainted. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
End!   
NAH! NAH NAH NAH NAH!!!   
OKAY! This was Epsiode one! With CHAPTERS!   
Episode 2! *coming soon*   
How'de you like that? well.... don't worry about Sakura. I'll tell you in Epsiode 2. ^_~   
I hope you liked that!   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
BLURB!   
Only the Bad guys are mine! Everyone else, I used in this story was for you peoples intertainment! I hope you enjoyed eps. 1   
Eps. is coming soon! 

**Sakura: uhh... Silver!**   
**SM: Huh?**   
**Li: Me and Sakura want to talk about the, 'Im just using these characters for your entertainment thing'!**   
**S: yes, I thought we were getting payed.**   
**SM: I will! I will! sheesh! your cardcaptors but you don't have patence!**   
**L+S: *glares***   
**0_0.... Uh oh....**   
**SM: RUN!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
P.S.! R&R PLZ! 

**Back**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
